


Where The Shadow Ends

by Windy92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windy92/pseuds/Windy92
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Jalec Prompt Challenge - January





	Where The Shadow Ends

We are Shadowhunters.  
The night is our usual living space.  
We hunt in the dark,  
always alert and on guard.  
Fight to live. 

My Parabatai  
You always have my back.  
Wherever you go,  
I will be there too. 

And when the sun,  
replaces the moon.  
When the monsters hide.  
The sword- just a piece of metal.  
The combat armor- just a piece of cloth. 

That brief moment.  
Just for both of us. 

All I want,  
everything I need.  
You in my bed,  
Your chest as my pillow  
and your body as my blanket.  
Your hands on my body,  
gives me peace.  
I'm home. 

Our breath calms down.  
The pulse beats regularly.  
But our hearts burn. 

Your love makes me feel alive.  
Your pain makes me fight harder. 

And when the darkness  
colors the world again.  
We are ready.  
Together. 

Repeat until death.


End file.
